Late Application
by Kay Tricky
Summary: Ron learned a valuable lesson. RWxHG.


**I do not own anyone here, all are of JK Rowling**

* * *

**_"Late Application"_**

It was another day in England where everybody was going about daily routines. People in the street corners shouting merrily at each other not a care in the world but each owns eager ambitions. Reports of constant murders within the country have ceased people were beginning to forget about it, all the deaths and destruction that had once plagued them in what they thought only of bad luck.

Sad to say these feelings of happiness and peace have not spread to those who knew. The people who knew the reason, the reason that they survived and some didn't and how much suffering and pain had been felt within families of those who died not only the valiant but also the hapless victims of the crossfire. The wizards and witches diverted there attention with their ever so eager ambitions. Majority of the magical world felt despite losses the need to celebrate as the chosen one had finally rid them of the evil incarnate they knew as Voldemort.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger these are but few names that stood tall in the face of danger and darkness.

"So how do you guys reckon the worlds going to be now that Voldemort is dead?"

"Ron I'm surprised you've mentioned that name with ease" exclaimed Hermione trying to lighten the moment as they had just attended the funeral of Fred, Lupin and Tonks.

"Of course it would be broken" explained Harry

Ron glanced at Hermione as she glanced back as the only thought that crossed their minds was that it was all over they would finally be able to feel free. They had learned to cope with constant fighting that they've never imagined having to grow accustomed to resounding peace.

"I guess after all this, all of this work you'd expect us to be happy"

"Those are the casualties of war Harry, but I know, no we know what it feels like" reassured Hermione in a comforting tone

Every Weasley and anyone who knew the deceased personally attended including Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom and the members of the Order. Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas attended remembering the face on their ex-Defense Against Dark Arts teacher as he reported to Harry and the group about his spouse giving birth. Dean felt it funny as Lupin's son was named after a person he had recently met while running away from the then corrupted Ministry.

After the funeral everybody had resolved to go home, but the Weasley's remained to see and commemorate for one more time those who fought vigorously in an effort to save the future from future that could very well have been Armageddon.

_A week later…_

"Well I guess it's time" Ron sighed

"Nothing to worry about after what we've been through they'll let us be Aurors in no time" Harry remarked

"I know but we only applied a week ago and some applied three months ago" Ron reminded

"Oh right forgot about that"

"While you boys get ready, I'll be applying for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures"

Harry then moved towards the fireplace and told his friends that he'd rather be early before leaving via floo network. Hermione then lectured Ron about his work ethic.

"Hermione you know I stayed because of you"

"So it's my fault"

"No, I'm just saying the longer I stay with you the more I feel confident" as Ron hugged her from behind placing his hands over hers.

"Ron if we do it now we might lose track of time and…" Hermione was cut off as Ron covered her mouth and whispered to her ear.

"Don't worry, I'll keep track"

Ron then took her by the arm and rushed upstairs to his room. They did not bother to use silencing charms, as Ginny was still attending her last year at Hogwarts, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been invited by Charlie to take a vacation in Romania, and Percy went to work earlier than Harry.

"Ron were not yet married don't you think you should wear one and aren't we too young"

"What? A condom, it will only take away the excitement, maybe we are but were legal to do it now" as Ron laid her onto his bed

Hermione's protests about the condom ceased as Ron took her shirt off right after Ron took off his shirt, as Ron had started to take off Hermione's skirt off, but he paused to look at Hermione's beautiful body that had changed over the years. Hermione look at Ron's body that used to look less muscular and less fit. The momentary pause had ceased and they continued their actions with Ron taking Hermione's lingerie off at the same time taking off his boxer brief much to Hermione's surprise regarding length. Ron proceeded to lift her with ease. Hermione riding Ron's cock kept moaning with pleasure as Ron continuously lifted her up and down on his cock. Ron then threw Hermione to the bed, yet still remaining a firm hold on her thighs and putting his cock in her moving back and forth as Hermione lay, her torso remained raised to the hold of Ron's arms. Ron dived forward cock still inside Hermione, began moving with strong strides causing Hermione to grasp for air as they did it. Hermione began to wrap her legs around Ron bit then sucked on Hermione's breast while he cupped and rubbed the other breast. They had then kissed as they were about to reach there limits, and after one final stroke both felt a sense of relief and excitement as their lips ceased to lock both breathing heavily.

"I hope I wasn't to rough on you"

"No, you were just perfect"

"Seven Fifty Five enough time to get to work"

"Seven Fifty Five!"

"Yeah so what?"

"Application for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures ends at Seven Thirty"

"Doesn't application end at Eight Thirty"

"That's for aurors"

In these moments Hermione started dressing back clearly frustrated on Ron's absent mind on the situation. She enjoyed the moment but she had already burst her anger and her pride forced her to remain angry.

"Now I have to wait another month before I can apply provided I show far superior skills then that of the person they gave a chance"

"At least I kept track on time" Ron jokingly replied not realizing how much Hermione prepared for the application and interview.

Hermione laughed menacingly before…

Harry had been waiting for Ron to report the good news they had both been accepted and work starts tomorrow. Harry was excited to tell Ron that some of there colleagues like Seamus, Ernie, Hannah, and Parvati had also applied and were accepted.

"Ron! Good news we're…"

Ron appeared he seemed fine from afar, but as he came closer his face was bright red and swollen on one cheek.

"What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it" as Ron went to the list of names ignoring Harry.

* * *


End file.
